Stop
by agirlinherhead
Summary: Response to the whitechapel Kinkmeme: Chandler/Kent, one of them USES their safe word, This is not something I would usually write so I'm sorry if it's terrible. Adult Content, eek!


Response to the whitechapel Kinkmeme: Chandler/Kent, one of them uses their safeword.

Please be aware, I am NOT a writer. I'm an artist, I paint, so the grammar will be terrible, you'll find I love a good long run on sentence, and I throw full stops in where ever I please. I call it artistic licence...

ALSO: This is not something I would usually write,It's a personal response to a prompt set my someone who has been really supportive so I thought I'd give it a bash. Smut/Kink really isn't my department so sorry if its terrible!

Oh, and I own nowt.

.

.

.

"Stop... Sir, you need to stop"

There's a bloody red ring around Chandlers wrist but he pulls back the elastic band again and lets it snap painfully against his raw skin.

"I just. It's not..." he can't think straight let alone talk, he closes his eyes hoping for some solace in the darkness but there's none to be found so he pulls back the elastic once again.

There are papers strewn around the floor from where they've been swept from the desk forcefully, the chair lays on its side and a deep crimson red smears chandlers finger tips.

He hates being seen like this, _hates it_, he's vulnerable and more than a little crazy and right now he can't keep it together enough to pretend otherwise. No one usually sees, he's gotten good at hiding this, the years have taught him well in the art of this particular deception but after today every tool he usually relies on, every lie he usually tells, every fake smile he usually presents seems to be just out of his reach.

It had built slowly and Chandler had recognised the signs. As if the current seemingly unsolvable case wasn't enough, with the pressure from higher up, now the press were involved too; and then he ends up knee-deep in somebody else's blood and that's when everything spirals out of control.

"Sir, I want to help..."

"Not now Kent, You can't ok.." Chandler needs him to _leave._

"I can't if you don't let me"

"You CAN'T, just...just, it's all slipping away and I can't hold on to it" Chandler rubs his hands through his hair and down his face "There's no order, it's gone and I'm not strong enough to bring it back..." He snaps the elastic again but there's no relief in the painful sting it brings "There needs to be some constraint, someone has to have some control" He brings the elastic back again but as he's about to let go there's a hand around his wrist.

"STOP".

There's authority in Kents voice and when Chandler looks at him properly for the first time he sees the steady and determined look in his eyes.

"I, I don't know what to do.." the DI knows his whispered confession sounds weak. "tell me what to do.."

"Get your coat. Get your keys"

Kent's orders bring a stillness that Chandler hasn't experienced before. He can't think of anything, or worry about anything, other than doing as he's been told. He's confused and he feels a little like he's on autopilot as he follows the young DC to his car but he doesn't question what's happening because the calm, that stillness, is exactly what he needs.

Once in his apartment Chandler's nervous, he's not really sure what's happening here and his fingers find their way to the band around his wrist again but his hand is stilled before he can pull it back.

"Stop" Kent moves to stand directly in front of him.

"Kent I'm not sure you...

"You lack discipline." it's said rather nonchalantly as the younger man looks casually around the flat. "You can have all the order you want but has anyone ever told you to stop?"

"Kent, what are you..."

"I'm not the most experienced detective on the team. I second guess myself too much, I know I do" he's not embarrassed by the confession, he states it matter of factly, "but there are some things I'm good at. _very_ good at" he leans a little closer to Chandler now his breath tickling his cheek and his voice low "I can distract you, I can take it all away if you'll let me".

Chandler hates the chaos, hates how it eats him up until there's nothing left, hates how it _defines_ him, hates that he always lets it. He gives a small nod and that's all that Kent needs.

"I'm going to call you Joe now, OK" it's not a question.

"Joe, take off my shirt" _Joe _only hesitates slightly.

When Kent pushes him back to sit on the sofa Chandler's not really thinking anything, he's a little in shock and a little in awe but with the other man standing so closely in front of him he can't help but notice the thin line of dark hair that leads down from his belly button into his trousers. Kent opens his belt buckle then looks down expectantly at the DI who slowly reaches out a shaking hand and unfastens the button and pulls down the zip.

"I've.." Chandler throat seems dry "I've never done this before"

"Shh, it's ok, I have" Kent smirks shamelessly and pulls himself with one hand out if his boxers, all it takes is his other hand to lightly touch the back of the DIs head for him to lean forward as Kent guides his cock into his mouth.

He doesn't know what he's doing, what he _should_ be doing, he's out of his depth but he's too busy to panic. Kent has his fingers wound in his hair and he's moving himself back and forth between Chandler's lips. The older man wonders if he should be doing more but when he looks up and sees Kents head thrown back, mouth parted slightly, he thinks that possibly the young DC does know what he's doing after all. Kent's fingers pull tighter at Joe's hair as his thrusts grow more frantic but he doesn't mind the pain, its soothing in fact, because whatever little he's doing, he's doing it _right_.

Suddenly and with a wet 'pop' Kent pulls himself away, he's panting heavily and as he looks down at Joe, bruised lips smeared with either saliva or precome, he smiles broadly and runs a hand down his cheek "Look at you". Joe's never felt more exposed.

Within seconds Joe feels lips on his neck and fingers undoing the buttons on his shirt, It seems to take only a moment for Kent to have done with his tie, shirt and belt and he can't help but be bothered by exactly how experienced the young man might be. He leans back as he feels strong kisses trail across his chest and Kent flashes him that smile again, that cocky, arrogant, _dirty_ smile, then grasps Joe's erection and strokes him roughly.

"Jesus Kent stop, stop... shit no _don't_ stop" Chandler's breathing hard and making sounds he's never heard himself make before.

Kent runs his thumb across the top of his cock.

"Stop"

"You need to make up your mind" Kent teases, running his lips back up to Joe's ear and slowing his hand.

"I know, I just can't...god don't stop"

Kent breathes out a laugh that Joe's momentarily offended by. "OK, look I can't carry on if you keep telling me to stop, is that what you want Joe?" and he squeezes him that little bit harder.

Joe just shakes his head, not trusting his voice to form coherent words.

"OK, this is how it's going to be. There's a word we...a word that can be used" Joe catches the slip. _Kent's done this before_. "Think of it like traffic lights, green's go, red's stop. You want this to stop you just say 'red' and its all over, OK?" Kent needs to hear Joe's answer so raises his head so their eyes are level. Joe looks _petrified_. He nods in agreement just the same.

"Turn over" that's definitely NOT a question.

Kneeling on the sofa facing the wall with his pants around his knees Joe's never been quite so vulnerable. He feels hands on his hips and lips on his back. He clings to the back cushion as he feels Kent push a single finger into him and for a moment he thinks he might black out.

"Do you have any lube?" Joe shakes his head. "Protection?"

"No, I don't usually do...this" he hates it but he's embarrassed by his own inexperience.

"Shh it's fine" Kent smiles as he pushes another finger in "I like it"

Joe finds himself rocking back against Kent's fingers and he's making those sounds again. He reaches blindly for his own neglected erection but his hand is pushed away, "Not yet", Kent stretches him and opens him up slowly before adding another finger and then he's gone completely and Joe's pushing back against nothing.

He's panting and he's desperate, he's too far gone to feel foolish and he's not too ashamed to beg if he has to. He looks over his shoulder just in time to see Kent spit into his own palm and rub it into him; it's the fucking filthiest thing he's ever seen and he almost comes then and there.

Kent positions himself then enters Joe slowly "Fuck, you're so tight, have you done this before Joe?"

"No"

"Fuck Joe, that's so _perfect_" and he pushes all the way in now before withdrawing completely.

He's halfway in again when Joe moans and grips the back of the sofa "Oh god...please...fuck...stop" Kent just slams into him harder.

"What colour are we Joe?" He leans along the DIs back whispering against his skin "What colour are we?"

It comes out in a pant but Kent clearly hears a "Green" before he pulls back then thrusts into his boss as hard as he can once more.

"That's right, We are".

Joe tries to keep pace with Kent but the younger man pushes his shoulders down and his face towards the cushions and he finds he's unable to do _anything_ but hang on to the fabric of the sofa.

"God you've no idea how dirty you look right now" Kent's smiling again and gripping his hips roughly "You do me in, you really do" Joe can only manage to moan a response.

As Kent moves his hand up Joe's back he sees the angry red finger prints he's left behind "Oh god I've marked you Joe, isn't that just perfect, I've marked you" he can feel the end nearing and reaches round for Joe's manhood, earning a 'fuck' and a 'yes' and a 'jesus' for each stroke.

"Does that feel good?"

He gets no response so tugs on Joe's hair ever so slightly indicating he's waiting for an answer.

"God yes, so..so hard"

"I could have been sweet Joe, gentle, but that's not what you need is it"

He'd fantasized about fucking his boss many times but he'd never imagined it like this. He always thought Chandler would be in charge, presumed he'd be experienced, god how could you look like _that_ and not be experienced.

"red"

It's beyond his wildest dreams to have his boss like this, spread out in front of him, giving up control. Trusting him enough to let him fuck him into the sofa.

"Kent, RED!

_shit._

Everything pauses then he's out of him and moving away immediately.

Joe turns around to look at Kent who's frozen in place, hair ruffled wildly, cock still erect, eyes full of panic and fingers twitching nervously.

"Sir...?"

"No.." Joe reaches out to him quickly "just not like that, not this time, I don't want our first time like that.."

He pulls the DC forward until their lips meet, its more than soft and gentle and Kent realise that although he's just been balls deep inside his boss this is the first time he's actually kissed him.

He feels a little at a loss, the way Chandler says 'first time' indicates he's planning on doing this again, and while Kent's more than happy with that he can't help but be confused as he came into this thinking it would be a one time thing.

Chandler runs his hands over the other mans chest, his fingers skimming lightly over pale nipples. "You're so beautiful Kent, this _IS_ ok, isn't it?" he hopes he hasn't read this wrong, perhaps the boy doesn't want _this_, after all it's not the quick shag he'd instigated earlier.

He's relieved when Kent smiles, not the filthy smirk from previous, but a true smile that lets him know that he's happy with the turn of events.

"I care about you Kent" It's a confession neither one of them are ready for and Kent can't stop himself from pushing Joe backwards on to the sofa and kissing him more passionately than he's kissed anyone before.

He feels Joe's erection twitching against his stomach so takes the length in his hand and rubs slowly as he lifts the DIs legs to gain better access. As he pushes slowly in to him he can't help think that Joe had been incredibly brave earlier when he'd admitted to being a virgin, because Kent's had _a lot_ of sex, but he's too embarrassed to admit he's never made love before.

As he tries to keep his thrusts even Joe's hands snake their way back up his chest and once again find his nipples, he can't help the small whimper that escapes him as he feels his boss' fingers caress him almost skilfully, rolling the hard puckered flesh between his fingers. His thighs are shaking and he's fighting to hang on but as Joe looks him in the eye and breathes out his name he finds it all too much.

Joe watches as Kent's eyes grow wide, He's covered in a sheen of sweat and his damp curls are hanging loosely around his forehead, there's a sharp intake of breath as he loses control and that image, along with the tightening of his grip around Joe's own cock and the feeling of his seed exploding into him, is enough to cause Joe to spill his own come all over his stomach.

Neither men move for a moment until Chandler pulls gently on Kent's arm causing the DC to fall against his chest. They're both panting heavily and locked in one anothers embrace.

It's Kent who speaks first "Was that ok?" and he realises himself he's back to the Kent who needs approval.

"God yes " Chandlers arms wrap tighter around him "Was it ok for you?"

"Jesus, you've no idea" and the laughter in his voice somehow reassures them both "You're going to want to let me up though" and he indicates to the sticky mess between them.

"Oh god" Chandler scrunches up his face almost comically and they both laugh "I'm sorry, I'm going to _have_ to take care of that"

"It's fine, go" and as Kent rolls onto his back and watches his boss walk bare arsed across the floor towards the bathroom he thinks that this is something he could definitely get used to.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
